


A Week In The Cabin

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cuddles, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Master takes Victor to his private cabin both to apologize and to celebrate the slave's upcoming birthday*Victor is sixteen, implied seventeen





	A Week In The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Melisa (?, sorry if that's spelled wrong) and I know it's short but I hope it's cute enough.

“Are you sure it’s alright for me to be here, sir?” Victor asked as Master unlocked the door of the cabin and shuffled the young slave in.

“I’m the head of the house, aren’t I?” Master asked, setting their suitcases down and flipping on the light. “I can do whatever I please and invite whomever I wish into my own homes, don’t you think?”

“Yes sir, forgive me,” Victor mumbled.

“You’re forgiven,” Master said, walking over to press a gentle kiss to Victor’s temple. “Why don’t you show yourself around while I get a fire going in the hearth?”

Victor nodded and did as he was told, admiring the wooden structure of the cabin. The place was small, only two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a decent sized living room with a large fireplace.

“Sir, you didn’t have to do this,” Victor murmured as he returned to the living room.

“Consider this a birthday gift, Victor,” Master told him, straightening up once the fire was going strong. “And...an apology.”

Victor shifted uneasily, still not liking to think about what had caused need for apology in the first place.

“You didn’t need to bring me all this way,” Victor said softly.

“I know,” Master said softly. “But I wanted to.”

And when Master wanted something, he got it.

………………….

After dinner - which Master made, insisting Victor was on vacation - the two of them lay curled together on the couch before the fire.

Victor had expected sex, expected Master to throw him to the ground for it. But...he didn’t. In fact, Master showed no interest in anything sexual. Rather he was more interested in curling together with the occasional gentle touch or kiss but otherwise, did nothing.

“You’re a good boy, Victor,” Master told him, breaking the silence suddenly. “Thank you for allowing me to bring you out here.”

“You're welcome, sir,” Victor murmured, half asleep with his head pillowed on Master’s shoulder. “Thank you for...allowing me to come.”

“You’ll be seventeen soon,” Master said, trailing his fingers over Victor’s arm. “A year after that, eighteen. Things will start changing then.”

Victor hummed his agreement.

……………….

Every day for the week they were there, Victor woke in bed with Master, he lay still and quiet until the man woke. It didn’t matter that Master would only kiss his neck before prompting him up and into the living room to wait while  _ Master _ made breakfast. Victor still continued to expect the man to want sex.

“Sir,” Victor finally asked as Master was cleaning up the balcony after lunch. “Have I done something wrong?”

Master looked up, a frown on his face. “Not at all,” he replied. “Why?”

“I’m a sex slave, sir,” Victor rpelied. “And I’ve not fulfilled my job here.”

Master sighed softly, setting the dishes down and walking over to place his hands on Victor’s shoulders.

“Victor, I took you in public in such a way that traumatized you for months,” he explained. “In such a way that you blacked out in the store. This is an apology and as such, there will be no sex here.”

Victor nodded and let it drop. Still, it was...odd. He’d served Master faithfully for several years and yet, een though Master had explained it, Victor still couldn’t help but feel as though he was letting the man down.

……………….

That night, to celebrate Victor’s upcoming birthday, the two had cake by candlelight and it was the oddest night of Victor’s life since coming into Master’s care.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Master wash dishes and put the cake away in the fridge, Victor spoke.

“I want to have sex.”

Master paused before moving to finish what he’d been doing before looking over at the slave.

“Victor…”

“Please,” Victor said, stepping forward and taking Master’s hand. “Please, for my birthday.”

Master sighed, giving Victor a small smile and he reached up to trail his finger’s along the slave’s cheek.

“I never could say no to you,” he murmured. “Okay.”

“Nothing kinky,” Victor requested. “Please just...normal.”

Master nodded. “Okay.”

……………………….

Laying in bed together that night, Master curled at his back, Victor felt content for the first time since coming into Master’s care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
